Zac Hudson
Zac Hudson '''is a professional doctor and a magnetizer appearing as the first love interest introduced on Is it Love? Fallen Road. In the eleventh chapter, he finally reveals himself in his true demon form named '''Zachielorius. Appearance Zac has a swept back short dark brown hair with a single fringe at the left side as strands of his hair are flowing freely, fair skin and light brown eyes. The player even mistaken his light brown eyes were green and his hair was long which would make a reference to his demon form. His eyes are revealed to be a mixture of light brown and olive green when he was seen in a close-up. Most of his outfits are black as his first outfit is a light gray trenchcoat with a white long sleeved button-up shirt with a black long tie at the collar, dark gray slacks with a black belt around his waist and black shoes. His second outfit is his casual outfit; a charcoal gray leather jacket with a black henley T-shirt underneath, black pants and black shoes. He is also accessorized with a silver necklace on his neck. In his demon form as Zachielorius, his eyes were orange, his skin became pale and gained long horns in each sides of his forehead. His hair grows into medium-length and his ears became sharp. He also has orange tattoos on his shoulders, gaining black demonic wings on its back as front of his wings were pale red and both of his hands became demonic. Zac also wears only a black kilt adorned with gold ornaments with several straps. *When he was shirtless, Zac has the same muscular build from that of both Matt Ortega and Sebastian Jones and his six-packed abs are taken from Jarod Harding. He only wears a pair of black jeans with a silver button on the waistline. *During the player's steamy dream in Chapter 7 and his actual intimate moments with her in Chapter 8, Zac was revealed to wear black boxers to show off his well-toned legs when the player finally took off his pants during their intimate moments inside the cabin. Personality Zac is described as a calm, cool and collected person and at the same time he can be rude and arrogant towards the player when she questions his true occupation as a magnetizer while posing as a doctor. He is also aware of the player's telepathic abilities which he manages to interrupt her before she forced his way in Mary's house and how he dispels the evil spirit within Mary's body by speaking demonic which indicates his demonic nature as both human and demon hybrid. He is also showing his indifference towards the Innocents especially to the player. Later, Zac is also expert in first aid due to his second occupation as a doctor which he seriously treats Jeff's wounded arm which was inflicted by one of the Judge of Avila's acolytes during the handicap match along with Cal. Throughout Chapter 2 while looking for Mary who is missing, he shows his dislike towards demons who hurts any innocent people and caused mayhem by possessing other people such as Marvin Turner and with the assistance of Inspector Ramos Hearse who is reluctant to help him in while fighting against the mad doctor Humphrey Harper Hawkins who is behind for coarscing towards Nolan for taking Mary at the Silver Key Asylum as a hostage. Both Ramos and the player later became annoyed at Zac who is not ashamed of himself when he dries his wet clothes while in shirtless, which is also display his muscular structure. In the near end of Chapter 3 where he and the player were investigating the missing youths including Lewis O'Connor and facing one of the Judge of Avila's acolytes who is behind the illegal rave party and drugging most young people by putting drugs in their respective alcoholic drinks made by the basic demon, Zac demonstrates his combat abilities as a demon while in his human form as he managed to take down a single basic demon with his superhuman stregth to knock them down and wields a knife to kill it to turn them into human ashes and incapacitate a fellow demon who is behind the illegal rave party which allows the player to kill it by stabbing through his heart with her knife after he reveals to her about Torquemada the current Judge of Avila. This also happens in Chapter 5 where he assists the player in fighting against the demonic ghost who possesses the woman in the white dress. During Chapter 6 in one of the special scenes, Zac demonstrates his charm and seduction as he wanted to start a relationship with the player while he spends time with her at Jeff's house. This later stops after he found out that the player has two scars on her back, signifying her species as being an angel, much to his disappointment knowing of their rules between the two species. But at the start of Chapter 7, it was demonstrated when the player is having a dream to had sex with Zac in the cabin that she had currently stayed. This also happens in Chapter 8 where Zac actually had sex with her at the cabin. However at the end of Chapter 8, Zac finally shows his jealousy and disdain when he discovers to see Cal romantically kisses the player after his visit to her at Jeff's house. Since at the end of Chapter 2 shows both him and Cal are having a intense stand-off between them while showcasing his mockery and dark humor on him which makes Cal became uncomfortable before he left. On the Chapter 9, Zac shows his hostility towards Cal when he mocks his hair for being a dead animal haircut due to his cockatoo hairstyle and an asshole at the end even after he lost to Cal in their brawl by blasting him with his telekinesis. This also happens at the climax of Chapter 11 where he continued to mock Cal after revealing their respective forms causing them to team up reluctantly to battle side by side against Torquemada and Morales. In Chapter 10, Zac demonstrates his superhuman strength when he privately had sex with the player which causes an earth fissure as the player felt it was an earthquake. Despite their relationship in Chapter 15 even after he made love with her in his demon form, Zac also had an affair with Asmodea at the hotel casino before he goes to meet the player even after in Chapter 16 where he finally admits his affair with Asmodea especially his addiction to sex towards other women he meets which leads the player to be left heartbroken. However in Chapter 17 despite the player's break up, Zac is able to fight Danael on her stead when she was brutally beaten by him and manage to revitalize her in her near-death state. But due to his previous actions, the player finally rejecting his advances after learning of her true identity as an Angel. In Chapter 18, Zac became upset when Danael tells him about the truth about Cal who is responsible for ripping the player's wings and losing her memories. Season 1 Zac Hudson was introduced as a professional doctor who can cure Mary's sickness and was encountered by the player who is a demon hunter. He is able to interrupt her mind reading and blocks her way for forcing herself to get through. This was stopped by Mary's father who informs him that he was the one who called her for exorcism. He finally introduced himself to the player as both shake hands as the player sensed his demonic presence knowing that he can't be trusted. Upon reading Mary's mind, she discovers that Zac is able to dispel demon spirits inside Mary's body by speaking in demonic (indicating his demonic nature). Afterwards, the player drags him out of the house for questioning. Zac also reveals that he was a magnetizer who dispels demons and never goes to church for exorcism. Also, Zac became suspicious towards the player due to her role as a demon hunter who hunt demons like him. Later he visits at Jack's Bar owned by Jesse and the player was the one who opened the door. Zac also noticed Jeff's wounds were getting serious and he informs both Jesse and the player to find any first aid as he can as he treats Jeff's injury despite the latter was screaming in pain and was witnessed by Jesse, Morgane and the player. After leaving the bar, the player begins to question about what he did to Jeff and became interested in the player which leaves him at knife point by the player after he almost kissed her. During the player's dream, Zac meets the player at Mary's house and allows the player to see him changing his clothes from his corporate attire to his casual outfit and hangs out at Jack's Bar. He was soon unaware that the player is talking to Cal. When Mary was reported missing at their home and questioning her ex-boyfriend Nolan, he meets the player again at Jack's Bar in an angry manner but also informs him that Inspector Ramos Hearse was watching her movement until Morgane informs her about the location of the Silver Key Asylum. He later demonstrates his dexterity to throw darts on the dart game. Both the player and Zac now investigates outside of the Silver Key Asylum and the player discovers what kind of a bastard Nolan is and why he decided to take Mary at the asylum after she reads his letter. They soon reported this to Jeff about what they had found which is the letter written by Nolan and finally questions Nolan while sensing his demonic presence on him. It was revealed that Nolan was coarse by Humphrey Harper Hawkins into bringing Mary to the Silver Key Asylum. With Ramos Hearse's assistance, they investigate the entire asylum until they reach through the basement where they found Mary who was taken hostage. Zac knew that Doctor Hawkins' wicked soul was manifested the entire Asylum due to the caused of the rift and they were confronted by Hawkins himself while forming his demonic form within his wicked soul. He then rescues the player from the collapsing debris and treating her left leg injury. After Ramos kills the mad doctor, they rescue Mary only for Zac to remove his wet clothes to dry it up much to both the player and Ramos' dismay, seeing how shameless Zac is. After letting Mary to reunite with her father, Zac parted ways with the player and Cal when he needs to deal some important business. In Chapter 3, he kept in touch with the player with some text messages. After Walter Mills was finally killed by the player with Jesse's assistance, he follows the player to investigate about the demon's presence who is behind the illegal rave party as well as the missing youths including the cattle farmer's son Lewis O'Connor. During the party, both had an intimate dance until they continued their mission. The player discovers a basic demon who put drugs on young people's cocktails causing her to warn Zac. Zac eventually knocks the demon out causing him to escape and was aided by one of the Judge's acolytes making the fight into a two-on-two. Zac manages to defeat the basic, demonstrating his superhuman strength and kills it with his knife. He then assists the player in defeating the acolyte. Zac manages to bound the acolyte in ropes as the player interrogates him about the Judge of Avila. The acolyte soon reveals that the Judge of Avila's real name is Torquemada before the player stabs it with her knife, turning into human ashes. Zac then goes with the player by her pick-up truck to get away from the authorities as some of them are chasing after them. Zac manages to pinpoint the forest to hide from the authorities who were in pursuit. Here, this is how the player reveals she had amnesia because of the demon's attack six months ago and Zac felt saddened, leading him to kiss her for the first time stating that she was still the same person he had met. In Chapter 4, Zac assists the player to exorcise Flavio Moretti who is possessed by the demon and it succeeds in exorcising him. Zac then visits the player at Jeff's house at night. In Chapter 5, he later assists the player in dealing against the ghoul disguised as the woman in the white dress and at the end of this chapter, Zac reveals about the group of demons called the Styx when he and the player revisited the abandoned warehouse which the player is able to recall her past where she was attacked by the Styx and was found by Jeff. In Chapter 6, when Zac decided to spend the night with the player at Jeff's house and starting their relationship between them, Zac discovers the two scars on the player's back which signifies her being an angel, much to his disappointment and knowingly that the Styx were responsible for attacking her and the removal of her wings, making herself as an fallen angel as Cal knows this entire incident. Zac was then seen on the player's intimate dream in Chapter 7 as he officially begins his romantic relationship with the player in Chapter 8 where he spends the night with her at the cabin. When he later visits the player at Jeff's house, Zac discovers that Cal had kissed her for the first time which makes him jealous upon seeing them. In Chapter 9, both men begins to have a fist-fight due to their feelings towards the player and mocks Cal's hairstyle for being a dead animal. He then leaves them. Therefore, he assisted the player in going to Torquemada's main territory after one of his henchman Dagan meets them. However, at the end of Chapter 9 shows Zac continues his confrontation with Cal which leads them to fight at the start of Chapter 10. In Chapter during their mission to rescue Morgane and the player's birthday, Zac finally reveals his true self as a demon form named Zachielorious who is opposed against Torquemada and Ramos' true plans both clashes with Cal in their respective forms after mocking his hair. In Chapter 12, Zac's true occupation aside from a Magnetizer was a Hell Knight under Asmodea's leadership and was lustful to him. In Chapter 16 after he made love to the player in his demon form, Zac also reveals his romantic escapades with many women including Asmodea and his addiction to sex which leads the player to be left heartbroken and their relationship is finally falling apart because of this. However in Chapter 17, it was Zac who came to Jeff's house and to find out that Danael brutally beats the player down as he battles the traitorous angel. Afterwards, he manages to revive the player with his demonic powers in her near-death state at two weeks until the player awakens and learning of her true identity as an Angel. As the player visits at the casino to see Zac and Asmodea. She finally rejected his advances when Zac attempts to get close to her. Trivia * According to Claire Zamora within her Instagram page, Zac is based on the real life actor Harrison Gilbertson who played as Cameron "Cam" Briel in the novel and film Fallen where Fallen Road was inspired from. * His full name is a play on the real-life actor Zac Efron in his present appearance. *Both his appearance, personality and outfits are a blend between Vergil from Capcom's Devil May Cry series and Jin Kazama from Namco's Tekken series. *During the release of Chapter 5 of Fallen Road, Zac wears his second outfit but his black henley T-shirt was missing which also shows his abs. *His full name Zac Hudson can be described as a pseudonym throughout the story as his true name is Zachielorius which his role is similar to the archangel named Zachariel means "Remembrance of the God" and is both the ruler of the Dominion order and the order of Hasmalim. **When he heals both Jeff Harris or the player from their injuries and freeing Marvin Turner's spirit who possesses Mary in the beginning, this role signifies him being an healing angel as his main role portrays as a demon with healing abilities and to fight off fellow demons. Category:Fallen Road Category:Male Category:Deity Category:Love Interests Category:Protagonists Category:Supernaturals Category:Doctors Category:Demons Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonistic Category:Good vs Good Category:Promiscuous